Ray's Birthday
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray invites the Bladebreakers to his 18th Birthday party which his holds at his house in his Chinese mountain village. Can he keep his affair secret? Wrote in celebration of my 18th Birthday!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

"_Thought_"

**Ray's Birthday**

"Hi guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" Ray greeted his team at the gates of his Chinese mountain village.  
"Whoa, Ray...you look amazing...if I was a girl, I'd say you were hot" Tyson stared at the teen in front of him and Ray blushed.  
He wearing a silk red shirt with golden dragons sewn on it, he wore silk black trousers and his hair was out of its bindings and brushed to go down his back.  
"Thanks Tyson, are those my presents?" they were all carrying bags with things.  
"Mostly, yeah" Kai answered.  
"Come on, this way" Ray led them into the village.  
It had changed, now thanks to a grant from the Government they were getting electricity and phones, that was all the elders would allow as they were scared they would loose their way.  
"This place has changed."  
"Yeah, we have a lot of different things here...running water, electricity and phones, as you saw we also have a better road coming to the village."

* * *

They arrived quickly at Ray's house.  
He now lived in a bigger place than when he was younger.  
The hut was about eight meters by six and there was a side bathroom and kitchen.  
There is two wooden beams on the wall where Ray has his clothes hung on, there was a rug on the floor, a bed in one corner that was more comfortable than it looked with books by it and finally there was a table covered in Beyblade parts.  
There was a light in each room.  
"Nice place Ray."  
"Thanks, I built it."  
"You built it?"  
"Well I had help from the village"  
"Is that Tyson?" Mariah came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.  
"Hi Mariah!" they said.  
"It's great you could come, it's hard to believe Ray is 18 already" she pulled Ray into a hug.  
"To be honest...you're early"  
"We are? We'll come back later if you want" Max asked.  
"No it's okay, you can stay" Ray said.  
"Knock knock"  
"LEE" she ran over and opened the door.  
"We have guests for Ray" he looked and saw the Bladebreakers.  
"Hey guys, great to see you" Lee was holding food he had been preparing with Kevin's help and Gary was behind them using his self restraint to the maximum as he held food.  
"I'll just move my blade."  
"Your building a new one?"  
"Yeah I thought I was a new age I might as well upgrade Driger and I'm sure he wouldn't mind either."  
"Need help?"  
"No thanks Chief, I've got it under control" Ray picked up his Beyblade parts and put them in a box before shoving it under his bed.  
"Space" Ray stood up smiling.  
The three put the food down on the table.  
"Want a drink or something?" the Neko asked.  
"What have you got?" Tyson asked.  
"eeerrmmm...Mariah?" he looked over to the girl.  
"We got water, Sake, tea, Tsingtao, Meixue, Harbin, Xinjiang Black, Yanjing and Zhujiang" she replied.  
"What were the last six?" the blond asked  
"Traditional Chinese beers Max...you want some?"  
"Sure...I'll try the Yanjing" she handed him the open bottle.  
He took a swig and fell in love with it?"  
"Well?" he asked  
"I love it!"  
"Guys, what do you want?"  
Kai took the tea, Tyson the Harbin, Kenny the Xinjiang black, Lee got a bottle of Tsingtao, Kevin got a Zhujiang, Gary grabbed a bottle of Meixue, Ray got a bottle of Tsingtao and Mariah a bottle of Xinjiang.

* * *

"Okay, you want the presents now Ray?" Tyson asked.  
They were now all sitting in the middle of the room in a circle.  
Mariah was sat on Ray's left with her right arm around Ray, his raven hair tickling her arm slightly.  
"Sure"  
"Okay, this is mine" Tyson passed his bright blue wrapped present to Ray.  
"Thanks" he took it and opened it.  
"Wow it's amazing" it was a necklace with a tiger on it, there was a Yin-Yang behind it.  
"I'll put it on" Mariah took the necklace and put it around the neko's neck.  
"How does it look guys?"  
"Great" she smiled.  
"Here's mine" Max passed it.  
The package was thin but wide, Ray ripped the paper of it and smiled warmly at what he saw.  
It was a group photo of the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers on there last visit to Japan.  
"Thanks Max, thank you."  
"Now where ever you go we will ALWAYS be with you" Max smiled.  
"This means a lot" he held the picture up for all to see.  
"Happy birthday Ray" Kai held a package.  
"_Wow, Kai got me a present_"

* * *

"Thank you Kai" he took the package from the Russian's grasp.  
He unwrapped it and there was an orange box, he opened it and gasped.  
"Kai...it's a Beyblade"  
"Not just any ordinary Beyblade, this has my attack ring, Brian's weight disk, Ian's blade base and Spencer's spin gear...we all got new Beyblades and Tala decided to combine the Beyblades...look in there"  
"Tala's launcher! Its signed in gold" Ray was written on the side and there was a card inside with notes from them all.  
"We call the Beyblade...the Demolition Blade...read the card."  
"To Ray...happy birthday and enjoy the Demolition Blade- Tala, Rei...enjoy the blade, happy 18th and no hard feelings- Brian, Ray happy 18th when your back in Moscow...buy me a drink- Spencer, Live happy, be happy and have a great 18th birthday- Ian and To my team-mate and my friend...happy Birthday Ray...enjoy the Beyblade- Kai...thank you...I...I love it!" Kai smiled at Ray.  
"Don't worry, just enjoy it and don't worry...those are quality parts" Ray pulled a box out of his pocket, it was covered in a white fabric and inside.  
In the middle was the white tiger bitchip.

* * *

"You have a new home pal" he pulled the chip out and placed it in the Beyblade.  
"You like it?" he asked and the chip glowed green.  
"Great!" Ray put the bitchip on the table and goes back to the circle.  
"Okay, who's next?" he looked to his friends.  
"Here Ray"  
"Thanks Chief" the package was neatly wrapped and Ray actually felt bad for ripping the "Happy 18th" on it.  
Ray removed the wrapping and his jaw dropped.  
"Kenny...this is amazing"  
"Thanks I made it myself" inside the box was a wooden tiger.  
He picked it up and inspected it.  
"Just wait till you see mine" Lee smirked.  
Ray stood up and looked around.  
"Okay...where to put it..." he found a place on his bed side table before sitting back down.

* * *

"Okay...here's mine" Lee passed the Neko a box.  
Inside the box is a beautiful China vase painted a beautiful sky blue.  
"You said you wanted more storage so I made you a vase!"  
"Thanks, I do...I do" he set the vase down in the corner.  
"Now mine" he took Mariah's present and opened it.  
It was another picture from there last visit.  
It was him and Mariah sat on a bench, Ray's hair is loose and she has her arm around him.  
"You two look so cute together" Tyson smiled  
"Yeah we do" Ray agreed.  
Ray set the picture next to Max's before going back to the circle.  
"Okay Ray...you'll love my present" Kevin passed him his present and Ray opened it.  
"It's a game called Chinese Checkers...it's fun."  
"Thanks...I've always wanted to play."  
"And now last but not least my present" Gary passed him a blue and red wrapped present.  
Inside was a box of red gloves with a Ying-Yang on and a red belt.  
"Thanks, my black ones are getting a little thready, thanks for the belt"  
"One size fits all" Ray pulled off his black ones and replaced it with the red ones, he stood up and tied the belt around his waist"  
"Thanks everyone, I love your gifts...but I see all that food there, I don't want it to go to waste" Tyson's eyes lit up.  
"I love you Ray!" he rushed past the Neko and his hair blew like a wind went past him.  
"Cupboard love" Ray laughed and went to get some food before the black hole consumed all.

* * *

It was about an hour later, three quarters of the food was gone.  
They were all at about talking and laughing.  
The party was in full swing and Mariah was in her usual position next to Ray with her arms wrapped around his waist.  
Kenny was the most effected by the alcohol, he shouldn't really be drinking it but no one wanted to spoil the fun.  
"Ray, how does it feel to be 18?" Kai asked the man.  
"To be honest I don't feel any different from when I was seventeen but now I can drink legally."  
"Yeah, there's not much difference" Kai said, he started to slur as he took another sip from the bottle, he downed the rest and smiled stupidly before blacking out and falling on to Ray.  
"Kai feinted" Ray laughed.

* * *

He and Lee put the Russian on Ray's bed.  
"He's not used to Chinese beer...but he's been living in Japan for a few years" Lee sa  
"He doesn't drink much so I guess that's why" Tyson said before tripping over Max's foot.  
The blond burst out laughing.  
"That hurt you know" he said looking at the blond.  
"Sorry Tyson but it was so funny."  
"Laugh it up blondie."  
"Fine...I will" and he resumed laughing.

* * *

It was 1am and it was true they were basically out of alcohol but they were having fun.  
Kai was awake now and they were singing and dancing random songs.  
"Guys this is my bestest ever birthday...thanks"  
"For he's a jolly good fellow..." Max started to sing and then everyone joined in singing.  
"for he's a jolly good fellow, For he's a jolly good fellow... which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny, which nobody can deny.  
For he's a jolly good fellow...which nobody can deny" they all started laughing again.  
The day had been a great success.

* * *

It was now 3am and things were slowing down.  
Max and Tyson were alseep.  
Kai, Ray and Lee were playing the Chinese Checkers that Kevin had got him.  
Ray was winning, Lee was second and Kai was doing badly, he was far from sober so that was probably the reason.  
Mariah was asleep next to him purring gently, Kevin and Kenny were watching and Gary had fallen asleep.  
With one last move Ray won he got up to cheer but fell back as soon as his back hit the floor the boy was fast asleep.  
"We should sleep too" Lee got up and stretched.  
"Kai, help me put him in his bed" he nodded and they put the teen on the bed and pulled the covers over Ray.  
Kai sat on the bed and yawned, Lee turned to leave  
"Happy Birthday bro...it looks like Mariah isn't going anywhere or the others...I have a spare bunk in my place, you can sleep on the..." Kai had fallen asleep next to Ray.  
"_That's gonna cause an awkward scene tomorrow_" Kenny and Kevin had also fallen asleep.  
"_Why not?_" there wasn't much room but he lied down and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Lee woke up with a screaming noise that sounded like Ray.  
He came in and found that Ray had woke up and saw Kai there then freaked out.  
Kai was awake on the floor rubbing his back.  
"Kai...what the hell?"  
"Did you have to push me?"  
"Sorry but what the heck were you doing...oh Kami we didn't screw each other did we?!"  
"No, I just fell asleep Ray, please don't shout...ow"  
"Shout?, I woke up with a guy in my bed!"  
"Ray...please."  
Lee came in.  
"What's up?" he asked  
"Kai was trying to butt rape me!"  
"Ray...no, after we put you in your bed Kai fell asleep."  
"Oh...sorry Kai" his voice was now a mere whisper.

* * *

It was now around 11am, they all had woken up and some were suffering hang overs but at least their flight wasn't for another four hours.  
Mariah had made them a brunch but the group was too tired and hung over to eat anything so they decided to eat at the airport, the plane or when they got home.  
Ray walked back with them to the town gate.

* * *

He was in his normal clothes wearing his normal clothes plus the red gloves and belt, his hair was also tied back.  
"Well Guys, it was fun seeing you, I'll be back over there in a week"  
he shook there hands, they said their goodbyes.  
Ray stood there watching them walk the trail until they vanished.  
"Ray, have they gone?" Lee came up behind him.  
"Yeah"  
"Good" Lee wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him into a kiss which he gladly responded too.  
Soon they broke it and looked into each others eyes.  
"I love you, Lee."  
"I love you too, Ray."

Beywriter: Ray and Lee were having an affair! Well it's only fake.  
Ray: BEYWRITER IS NOW 18! MY HUSBAND IS ALL GROWN UP  
Tyson: Please review, it's a crime not to plus we really want to know your thoughts of the fic, please give some time just to review and don't just add it to your favorites..,yeah review it too!  
Max: we hope you enjoyed it.  
Lee: The beers mentioned ar actual Chinese beers


End file.
